Claire's Game
by Toki-Toki-Bunny-Bunny
Summary: Claire decides to play some mind games with Ladd.
1. Chapter 1

Ladd was at a café drinking his coffee calmly, trying to unwind after a hectic night of dealing with his uncles idiotic workers. "Damn I hate those bastards. Wish they were just a bit smarter." He rubbed his temples not noticing the hands placed onto the back of his chair.

"Hey there white suit." Ladd turned around to be face to face with the man he dreaded the most. "Why hello jack ass." Claire gripped at his chest in mock pain from the comment smirking.

"Oh come on you could be a little nicer and give me a name you know." Claire sat down across the table from Ladd stealing his coffee and drinking the rest.

"Okay fine…what do you want rail…" Ladd was cut off by one of Claire's hands clamping itself across his mouth. "First off white suit I have a name so don't call me that unless we happen to meet on a train again. The name's Vino or Claire Stanfield depending on which ever one you prefer."

Ladd gave the other man a death glare. "Tsk, fine Claire…what the hell do you want?" Claire smiled and laughed childishly. "That's a secret so you'll have to find out yourself." Claire got up and skipped away leaving the money for the coffee and a note on the table.

Hey there white suit, long time no see right. Well I have a little challenge for you and it starts now. Go to your warehouse that that Specter guy works at he has the next note. 

"How the hell does he know about our mechanics?" Ladd got up and walked out of the café deciding to play along with Claire's little game for now.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm here." Ladd walks up to an old warehouse that the note form Claire had said.

"Wow, so you actually showed up. I didn't expect you to really come." Claire walked out of the shadows to stand in Ladd's line of sight.

Ladd jumped slightly surprised by the appearance. "Damn Claire, don't scare me like that." Claire chuckled at the display and walked closer to Ladd.

"I'm sorry to have scared you." Ladd sighed and regained himself after the scare. "It's fine I can handle a little scare."


	3. Chapter 3

Claire raised his eyebrow. "Oh really?" He walks a few inches from Ladd. "Claire if you get any closer you're going down."

Claire smirked and leaned closer to Ladd. "Oh really white suit I think you're enjoying this." Ladd growled and clenched his fists. "I am not so get away from me." Claire closed his eyes and brushed his lips against Ladd's.

"The hell are you doing!" Ladd jumped back in shock.

"I'm playing the game…" Claire smirked and stepped back.

"Hey boss Ladd, you there?" Graham the lead mechanic stepped into the room.. Ladd jumped again and gave an indignant yelp as he tripped and fell back into Claire.

"He's just here with me." Claire smirked as he wrapped his arms around Ladd's waist.

"Boss Ladd you should have told us you got somebody." Graham began walking out of the room.

"I don't have one." Graham looked back and smiled. "It's okay boss we're fine with you even if you are into guys." Graham left and some dim lights came on so they could see.

"Aww~ how sincere…how about you get to know me before you just ignore me." Claire leaned on Ladd and blushed lightly.

"Fine Claire…I'll try this out but if you pull anything." Claire put his hands in the air then hugged Ladd. "Good now how about a walk." Claire entwined his fingers with Ladd's and began to lead him out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Claire…why are you even like this?"

Claire froze up and just stared at the ground. "I-I have my reasons…" Ladd watched Claire feeling bad. "Say the reasons I wanna help now." Claire smiled sadly.

"When I was little I was adopted as a Gandor…I ran away and I was an acrobat until I was fired for being gay…then I was taken in by an old conductor and I just followed his lead."

Ladd watched Claire as he dropped to his hand and sat on the cold ground.

"Claire its okay…" Ladd knelt down next to Claire and looked at him sadly.

"Come on Claire let's go." Ladd pulled Claire off the ground and into his arms.

"I don't know why I'm doing this but I'm gonna keep you as mine okay Claire?" Claire nodded and leaned heavily on Ladd's chest burying his face in the soft blue cloth of the jacket.


	5. Chapter 5

Ladd led Claire to his apartment and set him on the bed. "You can have the bed for tonight but next time you're on the couch." Claire smiled groggy.

"Yeah yeah sure I will," Claire pulled Ladd down to be lying on the bed.

"So you want me to stay here I take?" Claire nodded and allowed Ladd to pull him closer


	6. Chapter 6

"Mnn~…" Claire woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning sunshine." Claire jumped and fell from the bed.

"Wh-what happened!? Why am I here!?" Ladd stood up and walked over to Claire. "Don't you remember?" Claire hid under the covers shaking. "N-no I don't remember!" Lad sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Claire into his lap.

"Calm down Claire it's okay you're fine here with me." Claire looked up from his lapp to Ladd. "What are you to me now?..."

Ladd leaned down and kissed Claire on the cheek. "There's your answer." Claire looked at Ladd blushing and wide eyed. "You're my lover?" Ladd nodded slowly, unsure of how Claire had forgotten what had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

"Y-yeah I'm your lover Claire. What happened? How do you not remember?"

Claire's eyes widened. "Vino was out wasn't he…the one who's the railtracer."

Ladd nodded again confused. "What do you mean Vino was out?"

Claire took a shaky breath. "I-I have D.I.D….. multi-personality disorder…he's the m-mean one." Claire began to shake again.

"Claire calm down it's okay." Ladd watched the man in his arms shake and curl up.


End file.
